


A Fitting End

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, gold - Freeform, the Gilded Dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin's plan to kill Smaug worked, leaving him entombed in gold.  </p>
<p>It's a good way to overwhelm foreign dignitaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fitting End

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another hobbitkinkmeme fill:
> 
> _What if the dwarves' plan to kill Smaug had worked?_
> 
> _Show me a reclaimed Erebor with Thorin on the throne with his nephews next to him, the Company as his/their personal guard, and the floor of the Hall of Kings is solid gold with the vague shape of a dragon buried underneath. If some part of Smaug is raised like a purposely designed statue (his head, for example, thrown up in agony) then more the better.  
>  Awed and slightly jealous dwarves from other kingdoms coming to pay homage is a bonus._
> 
> _Pairings welcome (if any) include Fili/Kili(with or without Tauriel in a triad), Kili/Tauriel, Fili/Bilbo._  
>  Alternately I also like Thorin/Bilbo but the scene on the river where Thorin saves Legolas has me wanting a toppy!Thorin/Legolas pairing for this one. There's just not enough fics with that pairing.  
> Other background pairings up to Anon. 
> 
> _Mpreg is always welcome._
> 
> _Thanks in advance!_
> 
> I changed things a bit, but I think the prompter liked it.

The room was silent as the gold stopped moving. "Did... did it work?" Bilbo finally asked as the heat radiating from the gold started to fade.

The dwarves all climbed down from their perches and gathered next to him. The dragon wasn't moving.

"I think it did." Balin replied.

The company was silent for a long while.

"It worked." Thorin said, as if he couldn't believe it. "Smaug is dead."

"And you've got a gilded dragon in your great hall." Bilbo pointed out.

At that, Dwalin snickered. Everyone looked at him. "Gilded dragon!" he said.

That was it. The entire group started to laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Months later, Bilbo was dressed in his best as he once again entered the Hall of Kings. This time, however, he wasn't running, nor was he even worried. He glanced, as always, to the solid gold floor, where a great head could just be seen, mouth open in agony.

He looked away, and over at the delegation from the Iron Hills that had just arrived. As all the delegations were, they were awed by the Hall of Kings. Bilbo approached them and turned to the one dwarf who was not overwhelmed- he'd seen the room before. "Lord Dain," he said. He'd grown used to meeting with rulers in the past months. And he'd grown to like Dain, who was a good deal like his cousin.

"Prince Consort Baggins," Dain replied with a nodded. "You seem to be doing well."

"Erebor is prospering," Bilbo said. "Thorin apologizes for the delay, but it seems that there has been..." Bilbo sighed. "Thranduil has decided that now is the time to bother Thorin."

Dain snorted. "Of course. And what is it this time?"

Bilbo shook his head. "I dare not even ask." He and the lord of the Iron Hills exchanged smiles, while the rest of the dwarves stared at Smaug, forever trapped in the golden floor.

Quite frankly, though Bilbo wouldn't have wished such a death on anyone, he still couldn't help but think it was fitting for a dragon to die covered in gold.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost kept the original title "Gilded Dragon", but decided to change it in the end.


End file.
